1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an internal combustion engine which operates on a four stroke power cycle while only rotating its power shaft one revolution as each piston goes through the four stroke power cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines developed in the 1800's basically are unchanged today. Existing four stroke internal combustion engines have their pistons attached to their power shaft or crank shaft in such a way that the power shaft makes two revolutions as each piston moves through the four stroke cycle.
There is a need in the prior art for improved internal combustion engine designs which are more efficient, provide longer engine life, and provide increased torque at lower operating RPM.